Paranormal Power
A paranormal power is a power possessed by a human that the normal human does not posses. A paranormal power cannot be acquired through training, but is passed down from generation to generation through blood or genetics. Therefore, certain powers that even a normal human can come to possess via training, such as the Wave Techniques, are NOT considered to be paranormal powers. Certain Paranormal Powers appear to be passed down through genetic inheritance, with specific mention of : "...those who posses regenerative abilities, mutations, psychokinetics, mosaic babies and those from the warrior clans" This quote implies that certain Paranormal Powers may be generated and kept through breeding. Please note that this page notes examples of general paranormal power only, for specific techniques with a paranormal power, go here. Activation of a Paranormal almost always is accompanied by a change in the iris. What the change in the iris is depends upon the Paranormal Power. There are many examples of paranormal powers: The first explicit example seen is in Ep0 - Ch5, where both Ron, Rune and Daniel show their respective paranormal powers, Ron's of Barrier Generation, Rune's Spatial Compression and Daniels of Heat Generation. There also appears to a subcategory called Quasi - Paranormal Power, what they are has yet to be translated in detail. Categories Pray Style Red Wave Anne Meyer Paranormal power.PNG|Pray Red Wave Style Leonhard Ancient Style Dry Eye.PNG|Leonhard Ancient Style Pei Psychokinesis PK paranormal power eye.PNG|Pei's Psychokinesis Black Butterflies Eye Camad.PNG|Psychokinesis "Black Butterflies" Lightning Beat Eye Jill Mckellen.PNG|Lightning Beat Van Nelson Paranormal Power Eye 2.PNG|Unknown Van Nelson Paranormal Power Eye 3.PNG|6th Demon Ma Wang Raymond Nelson Paranormal Power Eye.PNG|"King of Scrap" There appear to be several broad categories that most thus far displayed abilities fall into. There is often minor overlap in powers, and the manner in which the power generated from a Energy Generation Paranormal Power is motivated is not taken into account. Each Power also appears to induce a distinctive change within the Human Iris when the user is pushing the limits of the power as shown in the slideshow to the right. Psychokinesis (PK) (aka Telekinesis) The use of this power appears to manifest in a black haze. Comments from the manwha suggest this is a side effect of the distortions created in space time by the power, with the black haze getting stronger with the more powerful PK effect. It appears to have multiple uses, from movement enchancement to direct attack. Users of this Ability thus far known: : Kamad and his sister Kamal - Movement Enchancement: "Black Butterflies" (Pictured). Forms PK wings to fly with. A secondary use of their powerful Telekinesis is reincarnation, where Kamad and Kamal send their memories through their powerful telekinese upon death to backup bodies, acchieving a form of ressurecive immortality. : Bernet - Movement Enchancement: Black Snake. Uses PK to speed up and bend his spear's vector and extend its reach. (Ep0 - Ch32) : Pi - Direct Attack + Sensory Enhancement.Can use her PK to enhance her senses, form small PK constructs that look like small dogs, as well as directly grappling and other applications of force upon opponents. Pray - Part 17, 29, 30. : Dein - Direct Attack: Forms PK claws through control of technological 'beads' that refine his PK power. ::: Fairy control. Controls mutlitple bio-gynoids hybirds known as fairies that fire laser beams, this is not a PK power, but rather one constructed into his genetics from the Fairy Lord. Energy Generation This power is a broad category which covers people who appear to generate energy or force and direct it in their attacks. User of this Ability thus far known: : Pray and Anne: Pray Style (Pray Special Wave Technique). Unleashes bursts of unknown power. When refined into Red Wave and Blue Wave strikes, has the ability to cancel out the properties of Weapons of Massacre as well as overwhelm other Paranormal Powers in a non-euclidian manner. : Dry Leonhard and Daniel Leonhard: Leonhard Ancient Style. Generates exotic particles that take the form of flames and pure heat. : Jill McKellen: Lightning Beat. Generates purple electrical blasts, also allows the user to wirelessly tap into and understand radio channels. : Raymond Nelson: Konig Von Schrott (German for King of Scrap.) : Allows him to bend and distort materials with concentrations of magnetic force. : Passively, he uses it for a form of passive defense where the air above where he is about to be struck forms tiny metal shields. : He is able to push magnetic flux densities to an absurd level, forming small, dark and heavy distortions in space with his smaller attacks and one of his stronger attacks formed around a Magnetic Force Core that has relativistic jets appearing off the poles of the central core. : Raymond can increase the power of his ability, using magnetism to compress metals until is forms some kind of meta-material, in this form it is called: Gott des Eisens (German for God of Steel) : Spatial Distortion/Compression (Teleportation) and Instant Movement This power is a movement enhancing ability where Knights make use of their powers to move very quickly. The Spatial Compression subset ability appears to allow the user to fly, spatial compression appears to not have a 'style', with every one just doing as they please to acchieve it. It also appears to allow users to break through barriers of ships, though direct attack with this ability has not yet been shown. User of this Ability thus far known: : Rune and Ron: Spatial Compression. Rune and Ron are stated to be very good at it. : Daniel Leonhard: Spatial Compression. Daniel admits himself that he is not very good at Spatial Compression. Category:Human Technology Category:Abilities and Techniques